Every living thing that exists has energy that integrally supports the life process in all its aspects—the material operations of the physical body, the functions of the emotions and mind, and even the spiritual life. Every individual has a different energy pattern and growth potential that fluctuates through each day and throughout the individual's lifetime. To be able to take advantage of or to recognize the fluctuations in one's energy levels could greatly increase the individual's productivity and well-being, both at work and at home, and would enhance the individual's growth. The prior art discusses different ways of assessing an individual's energy and potential for growth; however, such assessments are not necessarily an exact science. Indeed, the intension of the prior art is to identify a method that quantifies the energy pattern and/or growth potential of an individual. The prior art recommends that an “energy healer” (denoted as “facilitator” herein) or one skilled in the art of addressing an individual's energy to diagnose or address an individual's energy functions and potential dysfunctions and to use the combination of the healer's and individual's own experiences to direct the individual's energy into the individual's ‘functional’ or ‘preferred” energy field. Energy healing encompasses a large array of slightly different therapies including but not limited to: Psychology, Healing Touch, Reflexology, Biofield Therapeutics, Therapeutic Touch, Reiki, and Chi Gung Therapy. However, none of these therapies provide a quantitative approach in both assessing an individual's energy pattern and providing direction or focus to an individual's preferred energy pattern. Such a quantitative approach is needed and the present invention supplies a needed approach.